


Three Times Dom Touched Matt (And One Time He Didn't)

by blacktofade



Category: Muse
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the label; just a <i>very</i> long PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Dom touched Matt was after a gig they played in France.

Matt’s blood was pounding through his veins, like the solid beat of a bass drum, and his ears were ringing from the extreme noise level of the recently ended gig. So recently ended, in fact, that as he stumbled into the cover of the backstage area, the last note of the final song was still humming, seemingly yelling at him in a dissonant, high pitched scream. He continued forward, one foot in front of the other, which sounded easy enough, but his legs were shaking from the adrenaline still swirling through his bloodstream, and his feet refused to cooperate. He stumbled over thin air and meandered his way through swarms of techs and roadies.

God he was thirsty, but he felt drunk, as the scenery span around him and his eyes didn’t know where to focus. A warm, steady grip on his arm made him feel slightly less inebriated and after figuring out it was Dom by his side, by glancing to his left, he gladly took the water bottle offered to him. He spilled some of the water over his front in his haste to gulp it down but he didn’t care as he swallowed what was left. The bottle crunched and crackled as the air was drained along with the liquid; he pulled it away from his lips with a suctioning noise and threw the empty container in a nearby bin. The hand on his arm was still there and now his lips were swollen and throbbing from the pressure of the bottle. He lifted a hand and rubbed idly at the tingling sensation spreading across his mouth, but they kept walking.

Matt didn’t know where Dom was leading him, but he wasn’t complaining when the noise began to subside as they ventured further backstage. They strolled down the only corridor in the whole venue that didn’t seem to be occupied by busy workers dismantling electrics, the stage, their instruments, until Dominic found the room he was apparently looking for. The door squeaked on its hinges and, to be honest, Matt thought it looked more as if it was made of cardboard than solid wood. Matt broke away from Dom’s grasp and went straight for the table with food on it, while Dominic moved to the opposite side of the room to the attached bathroom.

Matt hardly tasted the ham sandwich as he swallowed bite after bite in quick succession. He washed the food down with a swig from a new bottle of water, but paid no attention to the trails of liquid that made their way over his chin after he dribbled some down himself. He grabbed another sandwich from the platter and turned as he heard the scuff of Dom’s shoes on the carpeted floor.

Dom’s fringe and the edges of the hair around his face were stuck against his skin in a fashion that revealed that he had just washed his face and had dried it briefly with a paper towel. As Matt watched, Dom twisted his head so he could wipe his jaw on his shoulder as stray droplets of water tickled their way over his fair skin. He knew Dom’s shirt must have been damp, but as the material was black, it made it difficult to see. Not paying any attention to Matt, Dom moved his fingers to the buttons on his shirt and began to undo them almost effortlessly. More and more inches of ivory skin, which stood out starkly against the dark fabric of the shirt, were revealed with each undone button.

Matt swallowed his mouthful of sandwich, though it was difficult, as both the bread and his mouth seemed to have dried out completely. He needed to look away, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it as Dom left his shirt hanging open and moved deft fingers towards his belt. Although Matt had swallowed, it still felt like he had chunks of his sandwich lodged in his throat. He started coughing, closing his eyes and putting a hand over his mouth as his throat became rawer with each hack.

“Better slow down on those sandwiches if you haven’t yet learned to chew properly,” Dom joked, sounding closer than before. A hand thumped him on the back suddenly, forcing his eyes to shoot open in surprise. He continued to cough and watched helplessly as Dom finally moved to save the contents of his water bottle before it spilled all over the floor from Matt’s loose grip. Dom waited until Matt’s coughs had subsided before he held the lip of the bottle up to Matt’s mouth so he could take a swig of the liquid. What Matt managed to swallow soothed his sore throat, but most of it ended up all down his front.

“Sorry,” Dom laughed, the humorous tone to his voice clearly giving away that he wasn’t really as contrite as his apology suggested.

Matt smiled falsely. “Good job,” he said, but his voice came out hoarser and deeper than normal.

“You need to change anyway; you smell.” Dom wrinkled his nose up at him in mock disgust and Matt shot a hand out to bat him lightly on the head in retaliation.

“Bastard,” Matt said, without force behind his words. Dom laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and turned away, nonchalantly shrugging out of his shirt as he did so. Matt couldn’t help it as his eyes wandered over the muscles in Dom’s back, watching them flexing as Dom walked towards his small rucksack where he had a clean shirt stored. Dom stooped to pick it up and Matt became fixated on the way Dom’s spine seemed to try to claw its way out from under his skin, forming bumps and rivets up his back. He ached to run his tongue over them.

Matt froze. What? They must have put something in the water because he swore that he didn’t usually have thoughts like that about his bandmate. He continued to stare; more because of a shock induced paralysis than anything, and fell prey to the pale beauty of Dom’s body, as the latter straightened up and turned around, catching Matt red handed. Matt’s slackened jaw gave him away and Dom pulled his clean shirt over his head with an unreadable expression on his face. When his head emerged through the opening of the material, his hair was skewed in all different directions. The thought that a night of uninhibited passion spent with Dom could conclude with the same ruffled appearance brought a light flush to Matt’s cheeks. It grew even worse when new images of Dom, eyes closed, mouth open, at the absolute zenith of pleasure, danced through his mind, but even then, he still couldn’t break his gaze with the other man.

Dom slipped his arms through the shirt, finally putting it on properly, and Matt couldn’t help but let his eyes drift down to take one last look at the exposed skin, as it was slowly covered up by the shirt as it fell into place. When there was nothing left to see, Matt closed his eyes and swallowed, wishing the exchange had never happened. When his eyelids fluttered open, Dom seemed to have taken a few steps towards him during the short time span, and he wouldn’t stop staring back at Matt.

Matt laughed nervously, the pitch of his voice getting higher as it trailed off.

“What?” he asked, his eyes darting about the room, trying not to stay too long on one item. When his sights finally fixed again on Dom, the other man had his head cocked slightly to one side, as if he were trying to figure something out. Matt felt exposed, as though he needed a tinfoil hat in case Dom could read his thoughts.

As though testing the waters, Dom let his hands move to the buttons on his signature brightly coloured jeans; Matt’s eyes followed them, and Matt had a brief, sickening sensation in his stomach, feeling as though he were a cat that couldn’t stop chasing a strand of string; he felt like he was chasing after a decoy. Matt felt a fool when Dom’s hands drifted away without even undoing anything, and he understood that maybe, perhaps even without malice behind his actions, Dom had tricked him into admitting something he’d been waiting to hear.

Matt’s eyes widened and he watched as Dom inclined his head slightly, asking a silent question. But what was Matt supposed to answer with, yes or no?

Matt had always held the belief that he was an open-minded man, he was up for trying anything once, but he didn’t know if it counted for situations like the one he was in now. He hadn’t notice if he’d nodded his head or not, but Dominic must have seen some form of affirmation, because he began to slowly stalk towards him. Matt felt a change in the room, as if a switch had been flicked and an entirely new atmosphere had settled between them.

Matt was frozen in place. His mind was racing at a thousand thoughts a second and he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, everything would come out as a blur and Dom wouldn’t be able to understand him anyway. Now only a few feet separated him from Dom. He didn’t even try to take a step back, as he knew his legs would fail him and he’d probably end up unceremoniously on his arse.

Dom was less than a foot away and Matt could see every individual eyelash around Dom’s eyes. It unnerved him in a way it never had before. They’d been closer in the past, but it was usually coupled with either alcohol or raucous jokes. This time, there was neither, and Matt silently hoped that Dom would be able to draw the line somewhere because he sure as hell knew he couldn’t.

As such, he was glad when Dom never pressed his lips against his own. For some reason, he believed that kissing Dom would be the proverbial straw to break the proverbial camel’s back. Instead, Dom went for his neck; licking and biting and sucking in such a sordid manner that Matt could hardly believe it was still Dom pressed against him. He imagined that all Dom could taste was sweat and perhaps hair gel, where it’d drifted down his neck with his perspiration. He imagined what Dom himself tasted of, but he stopped when his cock twitched interestedly and Dom drew back to look him dead in the eyes.

Even though Dom had stopped swiping his tongue over his neck, the flesh prickled and burned to remind him that he hadn’t just imagined it in his mind; that they had actually just crossed some unspoken line and were now careening off the road, heading towards a large, ominous-looking cliff. Matt was waiting for a collision with the guardrail — the barrier that was there for times when it all just went too far, the one thing that might have actually been able to stop their brief madness — but there was nothing.

Matt couldn’t believe they were actually going to go through with it. For some selfish reason, thoughts of the consequences their actions would bring didn’t even flitter through his head. He was more focussed on cheap thrills and the upcoming pleasure for the both of them. Matt could hear himself breathing harder and his head felt full and hazy as Dom’s hand ran urgently through his hair while he moved back in to press more hot kisses to Matt’s neck.

Matt let Dominic drift his hands down to his hips, where they clung on tightly as if trying to keep Matt in his grasp forever. Matt allowed Dom’s hands to slide around behind, until they were filled with two handfuls of Matt’s arse. Matt felt Dom’s thumbs through the material of his trousers, as the other man ran them gently over the curve of his backside, all the while, still licking and biting and sucking at his neck.

When Dom’s hands fell a few more inches, so he was gripping the backs of Matt’s thighs, Matt let out a small gasp. Their clothed groins were pushing flushed against each other and Matt could feel Dom hardening under the pressure. A blush spread over his face and he shut his eyes as he felt himself finally stiffening under the onslaught of Dom’s mouth and body.

Without warning, Dom pushed Matt backwards, walking him away from their current location. Matt hissed, more in shock than pain, as they collided with the solid matter of the catering table, which rattled under their combined weight. The force of Dom’s hips against his own almost sent the table rocking backwards onto two legs; he didn’t know how they would have explained it if it had and had spilt everything onto the floor in a beautiful sort of chaos. There was a slight bang then a muffled clink as something fell over then rolled off the table and onto the carpeted floor. It sounded like a wine bottle, but neither of them was going to break the embrace to look properly.

Matt didn’t argue in the slightest as he was pressed harder against the table, even though its sharp wooden edge dug into the small of his back. He suppressed the uncomfortable feeling of their position and focussed his attention on Dom’s tongue as it moved further down his neck until it swiped across his collarbone. Dom’s sharp, straight teeth sank themselves gently into the skin-covered protuberance and the pain-induced shock of pleasure jumped its way down his body to his groin. Dom let go and moved his face away; Matt would never admit that he followed, pressing forward just a few centimetres, to try to encourage Dom back to his throat.

By pushing steadily on Matt’s shoulder, Dom urged him to lie back on the table behind him and Matt felt the platter of sandwiches under his back squishing under his weight, moulding to the curve of his spine. He shifted his shoulder blades slightly to push the plate away until he could feel just the table underneath him. Matt’s legs were left dangling uselessly over the edge of the table and Dom took the opportunity to drop his hands to Matt’s thighs to gently prise them further apart. Matt didn’t stop him; he was too far gone with the thrumming of adrenaline still sweeping through his body and the sweet smell of Dom filling his nose.

Dom’s hands seemed to burn the skin through the fabric of his trousers, but he didn’t tell him to stop; he laid back and let Dom assume control over both of them. For some reason, it seemed much easier that way; much less like he was at fault.

Dom’s hands slipped around to the backs of Matt’s thighs again and he stepped between them, pressing his crotch harder against Matt’s. Matt groaned heavily, feeling another hard surge of arousal from the delicious friction created. With a gentle tug, Dom raised Matt’s thighs with his hands and hitched them higher around his waist. Matt didn’t dare try to pull him forwards for fear of saying too much with no words at all, but he kept his legs there, even when Dom’s supporting hands moved away to lay flat on the table either side of Matt’s shoulders. Dom’s hips were strong and steady as they began to thrust against Matt’s, and Matt wondered just how much self-control Dom possessed.

Matt felt like he was a teenager all over again; he couldn’t count on the fingers of both his hands the number of times he’d got himself off with a girl in a similar sort of way. Even if he used his toes he’d still come up short by a fair few numbers. But this was different; this was with his best mate, whom he placed high on the list of people he respected, he wasn’t meant to end up in situations like this with him. He wished he could tell what Dom was thinking, but the other man had closed off his emotions completely, and the only hint that gave away that he was getting pleasure from their actions was the flush across his face — that, and his unwavering erection digging into Matt’s own.

Dom bent his elbows, lowering himself closer to Matt. He latched his lips onto his neck again and kissed the skin the way he would have kissed Matt if they had been completely conventional and put lips against lips. The added pleasure increased Matt’s want for more, but he couldn’t find the voice to ask Dom to speed his hips up.

The fabric between them was constricting, but it kept them the perfect distance apart. Matt didn’t know what he’d have done if it had been Dom’s skin pressed against his own. He imagined that it would have ended not long after it had begun. The thought of a naked Dom rubbing against him, rolling their bare hips together, had him gasping for air with the ferocity of someone on the brink of asphyxiation.

He could feel himself slipping steadily towards an intense orgasm and he didn’t hold himself back. Apparently, neither did Dom, as he hips canted even more wildly into Matt’s, without a second thought to the items on the catering table that was supporting them. Another bottle of something-or-rather tipped over, but this one had apparently already been opened and had been left with the top off, waiting for someone clumsy to come along and spill it all over everything. Matt shifted uncomfortably as he began to feel it soak into the back of his shirt. It was cold against his feverish skin and the difference in temperature caused him to try to push away from it, to lift his back up and out of the substance. The weight of Dom’s warm body virtually on top of his own prevented him from sitting up, so after a few moments of futile struggling, he groaned in defeat and stayed where he was.

His shirt began to soak up the liquid, drawing it up until he could feel its coolness against his shoulders. Dom, apparently seeing the darkness seeping into the easier-to-access material, bent his head and sucked at the shirt. He slurped crudely and Matt wondered what flavour had spread over his tongue. As if reading his mind, Dom turned his head to let his lips drift back to Matt’s bare neck and whispered, “Mm, champagne.” Dom’s voice was deep and throaty and full of arousal, sending a shiver through Matt’s tense body.

Dom’s cool wet lips brushed over the curve of Matt’s throat, completely undoing him. Matt gasped and dug his fingernails into the thin material of the tablecloth under his hands. With a half-muffled moan, Matt came hotly into his own trousers, slightly embarrassed that he had been reduced to such an act. He breathed heavily, inhaling the sweet scent of wine with the oxygen.

His trousers began to chafe as Dom continued his movements to try to get himself off. Fortunately, it wasn’t long before the other man was jolting and gasping as he climaxed. Dom stilled quickly, savouring the afterglow, but remained leaning over Matt. To Matt, the weight was slightly comforting, like a heavy down duvet during a cold winter night, except they were both rather sweaty and all it did was cause their clothing to stick awkwardly to their skin.

Dom pressed a light kiss to Matt’s throat briefly and Matt wondered if he had imagined it. This wasn’t mean to be anything sweet, it was purely pleasure-inclined; comforting and soppy cuddling after would make it all too real. It made Matt’s stomach twist into knots and he waited in uncomfortable anticipation for Dom to finally move off of him. They were both breathing hard, trying to catch their breaths in the stale air hanging between them.

When Dom finally found strength again to move off, Matt let out an internal sigh of relief and propped himself up on his elbows. His eyes roved down Dom’s body as the other man moved a hand to his crotch to carefully rearrange himself. There was a rather incriminating wet spot on the front of his trousers and Matt watched with guilty eyes as Dom wiped ineffectually at it. In the end, the other man just stretched his shirt down to make sure it covered the stain. Matt’s eyes moved back up his body until they reached his face.

The way Dom’s cheeks were flushed made it seem like he’d been standing outside in minus degree temperature for an hour or so. Matt couldn’t help the thought that it was a suiting look for him. He knew his own face probably looked the same way, except his blush would probably just make him look like a tomato instead. He carded his fingers through his tousled hair and grimaced when he felt wetness and knew the champagne has made its way there as well. He had no second thoughts about the fact that he definitely needed to shower now.

He finally sat up on the edge of the table (causing the excess wine in his shirt to drip down his back and trail down the back of his trousers) and tried not to draw too much attention to himself; he hoped Dom would just grab his stuff and head out to the tour bus. The silence between them was awkward and drawn out to epic proportions.

Matt watched attentively as Dom finally turned to face him and opened his mouth to speak. However, Dom just stood there for a beat too long with his mouth hanging open, but never said anything. In the end, he shut it again with a sharp click and he shrugged as if Matt should understand completely. Instead, Matt was left even more confused than he was before.

Without so much as a goodbye, Dom pulled at his shirt again, grabbed his overnight bag, and fled from the room, leaving Matt breathing in the intoxicating scent of sex and Dom’s skin.

*


	2. Three Times Dom Touched Matt (And One Time He Didn't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the label; just a _very_ long PWP.

The second time Dom touched Matt was before a gig they played in Belgium; Dom cornered him when Matt was washing his hands in the bathroom.

The water was pleasantly warm as it washed away the remaining remnants of soap on his hands, and he envied its ability to wipe the slate clean for things more than just soap. In floods, rushing water could wash away houses; it could wash away the possessions of hundreds, even thousands, of people and leave nothing but flat earth and the memories of what once stood there behind. Matt wished he could shower away the touches, and the looks, and the fluttering in his stomach that all happened because of Dom.

The door behind him swung open, but Matt didn’t turn around to see who it was. He waited with bated breath as the person paused, obviously watching him, until he couldn’t take it any longer. He shut the tap off and slowly turned around, letting his hands drip water onto the floor unnoticed.

“Yes?” he asked, but the question died almost as soon as it drifted into the space between him and the other occupant of the room. Dom smiled at him and Matt used the excuse of turning to take a couple of paper towels to finally dry his hands, to hide the flush that spread across his cheeks.

“Hey, Dom,” he muttered, keeping his back to the other man as he crumpled up the dampened paper towels and threw them in the bin with a well aimed toss. When he finally turned back around, Dom seemed much closer than before, though he was still hovering in front of the doorway, blocking Matt’s exit. Dom smiled at him in a way that unnerved him and forced him to raise his defences. Matt just looked away and moved to make his way out, trying not to brush his shoulder against Dom’s as he did so. A hand on his wrist stopped him and kept him just one arm’s length away, which was much too close for Matt’s liking; he could smell the faint traces of deodorant on Dom’s body; he could feel the pre-show jitters in the hand that wrapped itself even tighter around his bony wrist. He knew what was going to happen, and although his mind screamed for him to pull away from Dom’s grasp and flee before he was pulled deeper into the abyss of poor choices that seemed to have no way out, his body ached for more of Dom’s body and touches.

He didn’t mutter a word and Dom didn’t even bother to mock him, as the latter drew him towards the more spacious disabled stall at the end of the block of toilets. The click of the lock sounded far too loud in the silence of the bathroom and it was far too definitive for Matt’s liking. He didn’t have time to mull it over, as Dom pushed him forcibly against the cool tiles of the wall and latched his lips onto Matt’s neck, like he’d done during their first encounter.

Hands tangled themselves in Matt’s hair, pushing his head back firmly against the wall, exposing more flesh to Dom’s mouth, while, simultaneously, the hands pulled him toward Dom’s body, creating a strange paradox. Matt’s own hands hung limply at his sides.

Dom began to nibble on Matt’s throat, drawing a soft moan from the latter man. The noise, even though it was hardly audible, shocked Matt into opening his previously shut eyes. He could feel Dom smile against his skin and when Dom pulled away for just a second, Matt took the opportunity to finally string together a sentence.

“Dom, w-we only have fifteen minutes before the gig starts,” he gasped, hoping the older man would take the hint and leave him be; he didn’t.

“Then you’ll have to come extra fast this time, won’t you?” Dom breathed into his ear, his voice lowered to barely a whisper. Matt’s eyes widened in surprise at the filth of Dom’s words, and tried to convince himself that it didn’t make his cock twitch in interest. His eyes quickly fell shut again as Dom finally pressed a hand against his groin and rubbed methodically, encouraging Matt’s cock to harden. Matt was ashamed at how quickly Dom could do that to him, but didn’t say anything, just surreptitiously widened his stance to allow Dom’s hand to slide more easily against the material of his constricting trousers.

As though also coming to the conclusion that Matt’s trousers were far too confining for their own good, Dom slid his hand up over the prominent bulge, up further, until he reached the cool metal of the only button keeping them closed. He flicked it open and Matt’s heart shot into his throat.

“Wha-?” he asked, not knowing if he was ready for Dom to take it one step further; to burn skin against skin until it got too hot for either of them to stand. Dom latched back onto Matt’s neck, effectively shutting Matt up, while also blurring the edges of the fact that his hand was now lowering Matt’s fly. When Dom’s hand finally closed around his cock, having slipped down his opened trousers and through the front of his boxers, Matt let out a loud moan. It vibrated around his mouth and down his throat; Dom bit down in warning, silently telling him that he needed to be a lot quieter.

Matt had no idea how he could be silent with Dom’s fingers rubbing the underside of his cock, while his palm smoothed over the head. His legs began to shake and he felt like he would slide down the wall and collapse in a heap on the floor at any moment. He was therefore thankful when one of Dom’s arms wrapped around his waist, keeping Matt standing, while also bringing them closer together again. Matt believed that if they got any closer, they’d become trapped under each other’s skins (though he was almost sure that had already happened, just not yet physically).

The hand Dom had wrapped around Matt’s erection sped up, stroking him with long, firm strokes that slowly pushed him closer to orgasm. Matt didn’t think he wanted to come so quickly, although they did have a schedule to follow, he knew Dom still hadn’t even touched himself yet. He tried to rectify the situation by reaching for the closure of Dom’s trousers, but Dom, briefly releasing Matt’s cock, smacked his hand away before going back to his previous actions. Matt understood that Dom would take care of his own problem later and resigned himself to the man’s hand.

It was then that there was a rather loud squeak of hinges and the noise of rubber soles against tiles filled the air as someone made their way into the bathroom.

Dom broke away from their kiss and took his hand away from Matt’s cock. He stared at Matt in a way that told him not to make a sound, or to move, or to even breathe. Matt’s mouth fell open and he was inches away from whispering to Dom to not even try it, but one of Dom’s hands moved to cover his mouth, while the index finger on his other hand was raised to rest over his lips in the easily translatable signing of shh! Trying to even his breathing out, Matt could smell a heady scent on Dom’s hand and belatedly realised it must have been the hand that had been previously wanking him.

Still keeping a hand over Matt’s mouth, Dom moved his other hand back down to Matt’s unwavering erection. Matt widened his eyes in horror and he shook his head gently to tell him no, but Dom didn’t listen. He gripped Matt securely in his palm and resumed stroking him, even though the sound of pissing from the man, who had just walked into the bathroom, drifted around their bodies, encasing them in something much darker than before. Before, it was the thrill of something new, but now, there was a high chance that they could get caught, and Matt didn’t know if he could handle that. It was all suddenly becoming too real and he felt as though he was suffocating in the small bathroom stall; the hand Dom had over his mouth wasn’t helping to quell the rising panic in his chest.

The stranger standing seemingly just outside their cubicle coughed and Matt shut his eyes and held his breath as his cock twitched. He wasn’t an exhibitionist, but the illicitness of the situation pushed him closer to release. Dom’s hand moved slower over his flesh to stop the sound of skin on skin from resonating too loudly inside the enclosed space of the bathroom and giving them away; the pace drove Matt slowly insane.

The man outside had finished urinating and the tap turned on, as he washed his hands. The noise, even though it wasn’t really that loud, was a relief for Matt, as he was finally able to release his breath though his nose without having to worry about being called out on it. His eyes fluttered open as Dom rubbed his palm over the head of his cock, and Matt, balancing on the edge of orgasm, was tipped over into oblivion. He mouthed at the hand still pressed tightly over his lips and came hotly over Dom’s other hand.

The tap turned off just beyond the wooden door that separated the guilty from the innocent, and the loud hum of the dryer started up. Dom, apparently satisfied with the level of noise blocking their own sounds, let go of Matt’s mouth. He stepped away and turned to grab a wad of toilet paper so he could wipe Matt’s semen off his hand. He threw the soiled paper into the loo and took another handful to wipe Matt’s sticky, deflating cock clean because Matt was too preoccupied with catching his breath and keeping himself standing by locking his knees and resting against the cool tiles behind him. With both of them as clean as they could get under the circumstances, they both began to readjust their clothing, trying to hide the secret of what they had just been up to.

Dom checked his watched and when the dryer stopped humming and the creak of the door sounded as the stranger finally left, he turned to Matt.

“We still have five minutes.” He smirked as he flushed the toilet with his foot and unlatched the flimsy door.

Matt thought himself lucky, as he couldn’t bring himself to move for at least another three.

*


	3. Three Times Dom Touched Matt (And One Time He Didn't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the label; just a _very_ long PWP.

The third time Dom touched Matt was after a gig they played in Germany.

It was late, _extremely_ late. The show had finished hours ago, people who had been milling about for hours had finally gone home, and the women they’d selected to party with them had vanished, taking with them the rest of the alcohol and party atmosphere. Now, Matt was making his way back to their tour bus, alone, rather drunk, and exceptionally tired.

His legs felt like lead as he tried to climb the stairs of the vehicle, and he was surprised when he didn’t fall flat on his face at any point. He somehow managed to hold off until he clambered in the dark, through the mess on the floor where their bunks were, and slipped into the backroom to where he knew a comfortably worn settee sat in all its under-rated splendour. He slid the door closed and made a beeline straight for it, flopping backwards into its cushioning grasp when he was near enough. He sighed in comfort, as he was finally able to take the weight off his feet. The darkness of the room spread out endlessly around him and he sighed gently again as his body finally began to relax, until the next exhilarating show that would pump it full of adrenaline and alcohol again.

There was cough from some other part of the bus and Matt wondered who it was. Knowing Chris, he was more than likely curled up under the blankets on his bed, fast asleep, having probably been there for several hours already. He realised that the noise must have come from Dom then. There was another cough, but this time it was closer, just outside of the wooden door sealing Matt off from the rest of the world. He held his breath as the door rattled on its rails and then slowly slid open.

There wasn’t much light, but Matt’s eyes, having now become accustomed to the darkness, could make out the slight form of a person standing in the doorway. The person was looking straight at him, but he didn’t even know if they could see him. They began to slide the door closed again, shutting themselves inside the room with Matt. However, halfway through sliding it close, the door jammed. There was a muttered obscenity before a loud bang as the person trying to close the door kicked it in frustration. The door groaned, seemingly in pain, but finally slid the rest of the way closed.

All too late, Matt realised the door was a lot like his relationship with Dom; it didn’t work well, but it still existed, even if it was just to exist. With an almost silent click, the lock was flicked into place and Matt was now completely sure it was Dom. As if to prove it was, there was another click and this time a dim set of lights illuminated the room in a gentle yellow glow. Matt blinked, his eyes unused to any brightness of light, and swallowed back the words that threatened to start a conversation, when he took in the look on Dom’s face.

He swallowed again as Dom started towards him with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Matt was ashamed at how many times that had happened to him lately; it was always Dom stalking towards him, never the other way around. He didn’t have much time to linger on those thoughts, as Dom finally reached him and looked down at him. Matt didn’t think he was into the whole domination style during sex, but the way Dom looked at him, made him want to lie back and take everything Dom decided to throw at him.

Dom cocked his head to one side and smiled.

“What would you like this time, Bellamy?”

Matt suddenly found his mouth completely dry and he couldn’t form a proper response, so Dom seemed to take it upon himself to fill in the blanks. Without skipping a beat, Dom dropped so his right knee fell on the cushions between Matt’s slightly parted legs, but kept his left leg on the floor to support some of his weight and keep his balance; the position had him straddling Matt’s right knee.

Dom peered down at Matt and Matt couldn’t help but try to figure out what was going on inside the other man’s head. What would his next move be in their mutated form of chess? He felt like the king about to be taken down by something seemingly innocuous, like a pawn. He knew it would definitely be something unique, though, as their meetings only served to escalate their trysts one way or another.

Matt almost laughed as Dom skipped all forms of foreplay, and let his fingers fall to the closure on Matt’s trousers. All traces of humour left Matt, as his hips bucked lightly with anticipation, and he knew there was no way he’d be able to stop Dom’s hands now. With a twist of his fingers and a flick of his wrist, Dom had Matt’s trousers open, revealing a pair of red pants underneath. Matt hated himself as he lifted his hips to initiate contact between his groin and Dom’s hand. Dom smirked at him, seeming to know that Matt just wanted to get off.

To comply, Dom slipped his hand past Matt’s trousers, into his boxers, and slowly withdrew his cock. In the safety of the backroom, Matt was more able to enjoy the soft warmness of Dom’s hands, whereas before, in the bathroom, he had been too caught up in his own battling feelings to appreciate it. He could feel the slight calluses on Dom’s hands as he gently tugged on Matt until he began to harden.

For a moment, Matt hated that he couldn’t spread his legs wider to accommodate Dom’s hands, especially as one of them drifted down to rub gently against his balls. He bucked violently against the touch, eliciting a soft snort of laughter from Dominic, as he was jolted upwards with Matt’s body.

“Shut up,” Matt groaned. His head had now flopped backwards onto the armrest of the sofa; his neck wasn’t up for the job of keeping it up. His hands were buried in his own hair, pulling it gently, and making it stand straight on end. Matt hadn’t thought there were any hidden entendres to his words, but apparently Dom picked some up anyway.

Licking his lips, Dom bent forwards, and Matt watched with wide eyes as Dom’s mouth moved down to hover over his cock. Keeping his eyes locked on Matt’s own, he blew cool air on the reddening head and darted his tongue out to flick it gently; gently enough that Matt second guessed himself as to whether it had actually happened or not. All the breath in Matt’s lungs left, leaving him gasping for air, like a fish out of water. Just as he finally took in a large gulp of air, Dom enclosed his cock in the tight, warm heat of his mouth, and it was all forced out once again. He didn’t know how Dom managed to not choke as his hips jolted forcefully upwards into the other man’s mouth, but his oxygen deprived brain couldn’t summon up two ounces of care.

Matt had had his fair share of blowjobs, but Dom definitely knew what he was doing, as he alternatively pressed his tongue flat against the underside of his cock, then swirled the tip of his tongue around the head, flicking gently against his fraenulum every now and then. One hand still rubbed against the back of his balls, but the hand that had been gripping the base of his cock, moved so the fingers pressed lightly against his perineum. Matt didn’t know how long he could put up with the touches against the most sensitive parts of his body, but as long as they didn’t stop anytime soon, Matt knew he didn’t mind.

There were crude, wet suctioning sounds escaping from the corners of Dom’s mouth as he slowly bobbed his head up and down Matt’s cock at an agonisingly slow pace. Matt’s fingers dug deeper into his own scalp to stop himself from trying to touch Dom in reciprocation; he didn’t need to complicate things even more than they already were. Looking down, he couldn’t stop himself from watching his cock disappearing into the tight space of Dom’s mouth and couldn’t decide whether the image alone or the inside of Dom’s mouth was hotter.

Matt began to rock his hips up to meet Dom’s mouth, needing more than the minimum amount of friction he was receiving. Either to punish him or reward him (he couldn’t figure out which) Dom moved the hand that was behind Matt’s balls and pushed the tip of his index finger inside of him without warning. Matt jumped, the touch causing his heart to race seemingly a million miles per second, and pulled his hips back, making the digit slip out as quickly as it had entered him. His cock slid out of Dom’s mouth, but without the stabilising grip, it bounced upwards and hit Dom on the chin.

Matt knew his face must have appeared bright red, even in the dim lighting.

“S-sorry, I—I’m so sorry!” he muttered, not really knowing what to do in that situation; he’d fortunately never had it happen to him before.

Dom didn’t seem too bothered; he wiped the sticky drops of precome off of his chin with the back of his hand and resumed his hold on the base of Matt’s cock. He smirked down at Matt, pausing and taking advantage of his flustered state, before he once again dipped his head and began sucking on Matt as though nothing had even happened. Matt was rather glad for Dom’s indifference at that moment.

Matt let his eyes drift close and focussed on the pleasure Dom was creating, all tongue and lips and teeth, in a maddening fashion. He didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to hold his orgasm off, as, at the present time, he was thinking of anything and everything to keep himself from coming so soon that Dom would think he had an effect on him. He didn’t want the man to feel the satisfaction, yet again; two times were enough already. As though reading his mind, Dom pulled his mouth off of Matt, though continued to stroke him with his hand, and waited until Matt opened his eyes — which only took a few seconds when his brain caught up. Matt opened his mouth to speak, but Dom beat him to it.

“Stop holding back, you’re making my jaw ache,” he complained as though it was Matt’s fault he’d decided to give him a blowjob. Matt didn’t know if he should say anything, but he kept quiet anyway. He realised after Dom spoke again that he wouldn’t have been able to formulate a coherent sentence anyway.

“Just come for me already,” Dom whispered, before he replaced his hand with his mouth once again.

Matt bucked his hips, him being unable to control them while his brain completely malfunctioned from the filth of Dom’s words. He could _feel_ Dom’s smile around his cock and it didn’t help matters at all; all it did was cause his own mouth to fall open and for small pants to escape as he neared the edge.

When Dom hummed around him, creating delicious vibrations all over his erection, he couldn’t stop himself. Holding nothing back, he came into Dom’s mouth and hated the fact that Dom swallowed everything he had to offer without so much as a blink. Breathing hard, Matt continued to lie on the settee, feeling too exhausted to even think about moving and let Dom clean him up with a few well placed licks. His spent cock gave a twitch of continued interest, but began to soften as Dom tucked it back into his boxers and readjusted his trousers.

Matt didn’t know what to say. What did one say in that situation anyway? Thank you? It wasn’t like he was paying for the sex and it wasn’t really a favour, so that wasn’t really suitable. See you next time? That would be completely degrading towards Dom and himself. Instead of putting his foot in it, he remained silent, while his mind screamed and raced beyond measure. Dom almost seemed to be going through the same thing, as his mouth opened but no sounds came out. He shut it and pursed his lips before he got off of Matt and the sofa.

He stared at Matt for a few more beats then blew his fringe up with a soft gust of air. Matt, completely embarrassed, finally realised that he still had both of his hands clamped in his hair, and so slowly let go, clenching and unclenching his fingers as they cramped painfully. Matt couldn’t tell if Dom wanted to laugh or not; he probably just thought he was a bit pathetic, Matt guessed.

Before things got any more awkward (if that were even possible) Dom straightened his clothes, adjusting his own trousers against his unattended erection, which Matt realised he seemed to be doing more and more often, and turned around.

With two gentle flicks, both the door unlocked and the lights shut off again. There was a soft sliding noise as the door was opened, a short pause while Dom stepped out of the room, and then the door was shut tightly behind him. Matt felt envious that Dom was able to escape from the confining room, while he was stuck inside with the knowledge and scent of what they’d just done.

Matt exhaled loudly, trying to keep the small sob of despair inside his throat, and shut his eyes, letting his tiredness finally sweep completely over him. He lay in the dark, listening to his heart thundering in the silence of the room and tried not to think of Dom hunched up in their bathroom, pulling himself off with strong, steady strokes.

*


	4. Three Times Dom Touched Matt (And One Time He Didn't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the label; just a _very_ long PWP.

The one time Dom didn’t touch Matt was after a gig they played in England.

It was on home turf, but even still, Matt didn’t feel any better about it. In wars, it was easier for countries to fight their opponents when they were on familiar ground, as they had the advantage of territorial knowledge, but Matt already knew he’d lose; he’d known after their first time in France. The other times were just battles, but this was the grand finale, the pièce de résistance, and Matt knew it would end with one of them having to take the fall.

It was later this time. Or perhaps it was earlier. Either way, the sun was beginning to rise beyond the cool glass of the hotel window. Outside, the sky was dark gray with the fading darkness and the beginnings of another overcast day. The sun was trying to offer orange warmth to the people milling about on the streets below, but its attempts were thwarted by a small blockade of clouds. Matt couldn’t decipher if the people below were drunkards stumbling home, or businessmen on their way to their mundane jobs; in any case, he wouldn’t envy either of them, he was content with just watching the world go by, curled up, high above the ground in a burgundy armchair that had seen better days. He propped his chin up with his right palm, his elbow resting on his knee. He hadn’t been able to sleep. It was what happened when Dom didn’t seduce him after they’d played a show; he became anxious and could only sleep for a few hours at a time, his always whirring brain waking him with images of sweating skin and mousy brown hair.

With his left hand, Matt rubbed at his sore eyes and blinked blearily against the sun that had broken through the clouds and was now streaming through his window, warming the skin it fell across. It soothed him and his eyes began to droop, which was why he thought he had imagined the faint tapping on his door. It was the only noise that disturbed the silence and but it was still quiet, as though the person making it hadn’t wanted to be heard at all. If Matt had been asleep, he would have carried on sleeping, oblivious to it.

As it were, he _wasn’t_ sleeping and he _had_ heard it. He inhaled deeply, letting the breath out as he slowly unfolded himself from his position and finally stood up onto aching legs. His left foot had pins and needles as he made his way to the door and it hurt to walk on it. By the time he had crossed the room, the blood flow had evened out and driven the paraesthesia away. He wished it could be that simple to get rid of whoever thought now was a good time to disturb him. He ran his hand through his hair, unknowingly making it stand even more on end, and peered through the spy-hole into the outside corridor.

Dominic stood on the other side of his door; air and the two-inch thick door the only things separating them. He wondered briefly if he would get away with walking back to his still warm seat by the window without letting the other man in, but there was another soft tap and a whisper of, “I know you’re there, Matt” through the wood. Unlatching the safety catch and unlocking the door, Matt pulled it open to break the barrier between them, not just the physical one, but also the mental one, the one that was screaming for him to stop; to turn back; to crawl into bed and sleep it all away.

“Hi, Dom.” Matt’s voice croaked from not being used, and the side of Dom’s mouth quirked up momentarily. There was a pregnant pause between them, until Matt finally broke the moment by opening the door wider and stepping aside. It said all too loudly that Matt was giving in, that he had resigned himself to his fate, and Dom stepped inside without looking back. The door shut behind them and neither of them said anything about the fact that Matt slid the lock and safety latch back into place.

Dom walked past Matt and took a seat in the chair Matt had occupied up until recently. He drew his knees up under his chin and wrapped his long arms around them, locking them into place.

“Nice view,” he muttered distantly as Matt continued to stand awkwardly by the door.

“Yeah,” Matt responded, not really caring. There was another long pause before either of them spoke again.

“This... thing: it doesn’t mean anything, right?”

The questioned shocked Matt and he was left opening and closing his mouth soundlessly until his brain caught up.

“You tell me.” It wasn’t accusing, he was just hoping at least one of them would know what the hell was going on.

Dom dropped his feet to the floor and stood up, turning to look Matt in the eyes, his mouth set in a thin line. They stared at each other as the seconds ticked by, the world around them not stopping to let them keep up in the slightest. Matt swallowed and blinked, breaking their gaze.

“It’s fucked up, Dom,” Matt started, no anger present in his voice; it was just a statement. “I can’t sleep properly, I can’t think properly, I can’t even—“ he paused slightly, ashamed about what his next words were going to be, “wank without thinking about this.” He waved his hands about on the word this, and then let them drop uselessly to his sides. Dom continued to just stare at him.

“It’s like I have no control over anything anymore, and what scares me most is the fact that I’d be quite happy to sit back and let that happen. It’s fucked up!” He was back at the beginning of his argument, which, decidedly, had sounded much better in his mind. He didn’t even know what he’d managed to prove, if anything, he had just rambled and let his mouth get carried away; he’d just managed to embarrass himself completely.

He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed deeply.

“Perhaps you should just go?” He turned his head to look at the door, as though it would jump off its hinges and rescue him in all its wooden glory. It didn’t. When he turned to look back at Dom, the other man had moved closer, and when he noticed Matt finally looking back at him, he stepped a few more paces forwards.

A breath’s width away from touching any part of Matt’s body, Dom stopped. His lips, shining with saliva from him having just wetted them, were parted slightly and Matt could smell his minty breath as it blew over the lower half of his face. For once Dom hadn’t cornered him in some dirty public toilet, miles away from home, or trapped him in the corner of their tour bus’ backroom where the door needed to be kicked to get it to shut properly. They were behind the solidly built walls of some well-known hotel branch, where the shade of carpet was just this side of white and the sheets were just that side of clean.

“Then take control,” Dom declared as if it were as simple as that.

Dom was letting Matt take the initiative; Matt knew that, in turn, he would be accepting some of the responsibility behind their rendezvous on the road. If he pressed forwards just a few more centimetres, he would no longer be able to blame Dom for what had been happening between them; he would become part of the problem.

Matt didn’t know if he was ready to admit, if only to Dom, that he wanted it as much as the other man. Even so, the uneasiness he felt wasn’t enough to stop him, he would worry about the consequences after; in the sweaty, sticky aftermath; when their limbs felt like lead and they couldn’t catch their breaths.

“Tell me this doesn’t mean anything,” Dom whispered, his brow creased, the lines marring his usually blemish-free brow.

Matt tilted his head to the right and leant forward just a few more centimetres.

“It doesn’t mean anything,” he recited back, his lie blatant to the both of them. He didn’t stop as he closed the gap between them, finally crashing their lips together. Of all the things they’d done, they’d never done anything quite so intimate.

Dom responded to his kiss, keeping his lips parted, and matching Matt’s fervent mouth, but he didn’t move to touch him. The one time Dom wasn’t going to prise the pleasure from him and it made Matt nervous, like a fumbling teenager during their first sexual exploration with another person. With his heart galloping in his chest, Matt flipped their position, so it was finally Dom who was pressed against the wall; the one who had to give _himself_ up. The force of the movement knocked the breath out of Dom and he broke their kiss to gasp for air. Matt didn’t stop to let him refill his lungs as he threaded his fingers into Dom’s hair and pulled his head back to resume attacking his mouth.

It was wrong, oh so wrong, but he ignored the mantra that floated through his mind. He didn’t pay it any attention as his free hand dropped, fingertips slipping just under the hem of Dom’s tee-shirt, where they traced the skin just above the waistband of his trousers. With one hand in Dom’s hair, pulling his scalp taut, and the other now pressing a bruise into his hip, Matt had never felt so powerful. He had to power to make Dom moan; to make him beg; to make him come harder than he’d ever done before in his life. He knew it was turning the other man on, as he could feel the excitement thrumming through the body against his, pressing against his thigh and rubbing torturously close to his own.

Dom let out a solitary strangled note that was more of a sob than a gasp when Matt moved his lips down his jawbone and bit, none too gently, the skin over his pulse point. Flicking his tongue out, Matt could feel Dom’s heart racing faster and faster, akin to how his own pulse had increased after they’d taken a decent amount of shrooms during the earlier years of touring. He could taste the sweat lingering on Dom’s skin and could feel the slight catch of stubble against his tongue. He felt Dom swallow under his mouth and his eyes followed the slight bob of his adam’s apple.

How could they say it didn’t mean anything when it evoked such reactions? A gasp here, a groan there, the flitting of pale fingers over even paler skin; it was everything it couldn’t be, but they didn’t stop.

Running his hands up Dom’s sides, Matt bunched the cotton of Dom’s shirt up under the other man’s arms until he was forced to raise his arms and let Matt pull it over his head. The faint crackle of static as Dom’s hair was ruffled beyond measure could be heard in the silence between their heavy breaths and the wet sound of lips and tongues clashing. The tee shirt fell to the floor without another thought, and Matt mapped his hands over the newly bared skin. Dom was warm under his fingers and he was toned in all the right places. Matt ran his palm flat over one of Dom’s nipples, extricating a soft whimper that curled itself into the pit of Matt’s stomach.

Leaning forward, Matt broke away to run his mouth along Dom’s shoulder, biting gently to test the sensitivity of each measure of skin. The position allowed Dom to slip his hands up the back of Matt’s shirt and dig his nails into the soft flesh either side of his spine.

Matt couldn’t get enough of the taste of Dom; it was an addiction and a poison at the same time. He wanted more, but he knew it wouldn’t end well. Nevertheless, for the moment, he allowed his tongue to rove, happy to knowingly ingest what he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle in high doses. With a slight moan of protest from Matt, Dom pushed him backward so he could finally divest Matt of his wrinkled shirt. Buttons suddenly became impossible to manage and Matt knew Dom must have been feeling as though he was all thumbs. Together they undid the shirt and Dom pushed it off Matt’s shoulders to let it drop to the floor.

Matt pressed forwards closer, touching their chests together and revelling in the feeling. Dom was no woman, sharp angles in all the wrong places, but for some reason, Matt didn’t care. His fingers fell to Dom’s waistband and he soon had the other man’s trousers hanging open. Dom returned the favour, and together they slowly peeled away their clothing and their resolves.

Dom’s infamous neon green trousers clashed horribly with Matt’s own notorious look of jarring red trousers as the clothing fell and twisted together on the floor, but neither of them had a proper sense of colour anyway. Without them even noticing, their trousers epitomised their relationship.

Even though this wasn’t their first time together, Matt’s hands were still unsure as he reached towards the elastic waistband of Dom’s boxer-briefs. Warmer, steadier, hands closed around his and he couldn’t break their gaze as Dom encouraged Matt’s hands to gently slip the last remaining piece of clothing off of him. Matt wanted to take in the whole sight of Dom standing before him, but he passed it up, telling himself that he’d be able to explore the other man’s body in full detail soon enough.

Leaning in to kiss Dom softly once, Matt trailed his lips to Dom’s ear.

“Lie on the bed,” he whispered, and before he could brush his lips over the shell of Dom’s ear, the other man had slipped out from under his body, had walked confidently towards the large, king-sized bed, and had spread himself out neatly on the cool, seemingly untouched, duvet. Matt marvelled at the sight of Dom on his bed, willing, waiting for him to make the next move.

He stared in an attempt to capture the picture before him forever, but at the sight of Dom’s wet lips and pleading eyes, he stepped forwards, getting closer to the bed, and feeling the heavy downpour of tension falling around their bodies. With deliberate movements, Matt slipped his boxers down his legs and stepped out of them when they dropped to his ankles. Dom sat up on his elbows to watch Matt further, but didn’t move to touch him, even as Matt knelt on the end of the bed and began to make his way up Dominic’s body.

Matt straddled Dom’s knees, sitting gently on top of the other man’s petit legs, and let his hands rest on Dom’s hips; the heat radiating from his body was immense. With a calculated touch from Matt, Dom collapsed backwards off his elbows.

Flat on his back, Dom was at the mercy of Matt hands. For the first time, Matt was able to take his time; he was able to graze his fingers down Dom’s sides and memorise every hair and freckle; he was able to trace the bones of Dom’s ribs; he was able to watch Dom squirm under his touches. Matt ran his palms flat over Dom’s nipples, drawing out a light gasp from the man underneath him. He moved his hands down further, and gently tapped his fingers along Dom’s ribs, as if he were playing his Kawai piano in front of thousands of people during a sold-out show. The shallow noise of skin pattering against skin was music enough to his ears and he shut his eyes briefly to memorise the melody.

Moving further down, Matt’s face became level with Dom’s navel. He blew cold air into it, sending a shiver down the whole of Dom’s body, which he could feel as the bed shook slightly under them. He bent his head and licked a circle around Dom’s bellybutton with his warm, wet tongue, causing the muscles in Dom’s stomach tense and twitch. He watched them avidly as he drew another circle. Without warning, he bit gently into the soft skin just below Dom’s navel and Dom’s whole body jolted in shock. Matt let go of the skin and smiled to himself. He was very much enjoying taking the control away from the other man, but he knew he could do so much better.

Matt moved backwards even more and gently spread Dom’s legs apart so he could kneel in the space between them. With one finger, he traced downwards from Dom’s stomach, following the light traces of hair, until it darkened and blended into the start of Dom’s pubic hair. It was coarse under his finger, but he continued on until his finger came to the base of Dom’s erection. He trailed his finger around it until he reached the underside, where he then drew his finger up it, flicking his gaze to Dom as it twitched excitedly against the digit. When he reached the head, he slid his nail gently over the slit and had to shut his eyes against the moan that tumbled from between Dom’s lips. The man really was losing control to him, and Matt loved every second of it.

With a flick of his wrist, he gripped his hand firmly around Dom’s cock and quickly stroked him a few times, letting precome gather at its tip. Without thinking, he swiped his thumb over it and then licked it off, loving the way Dom’s taste exploded over his tongue. There was a bright flush moving its way down Dom’s chest as the other man obviously tried to stop himself from grabbing Matt’s head and shoving his mouth down over his cock. Matt smirked up at him, probably looking more confident than he was feeling inside, then sat back on his heels and lowered his mouth closer to Dom’s erection. It throbbed in his hand as he grasped the base and let it slip easily between his lips.

Dom’s hips bucked slightly, though not enough to make Matt choke on his mouthful. The movement gave away how much of a hard time Dom was having staying composed and it spurred Matt to flick his tongue gently against the cock filling his mouth, pushing Dom that little bit further away from sanity.

Without giving himself away, Matt slipped a subtle finger down to trace around Dom’s entrance. The surprising touch made Dom push his hips, down into the bed, away from Matt’s hand as he sucked in air nosily through his clenched teeth. Matt couldn’t stop the small smile from breaking out across his lips, even though his mouth was otherwise occupied, and as he glanced up at Dom, he found he was looking back at him with a look that clearly said Cheeky git!

The brief interaction broke away some of the tension hanging between them, bringing back some of the just-between-friends air. While the awkwardness slowly evaporated (though Matt knew it would all filter back in eventually) he gave Dom’s cock one last flick with his tongue, and then pulled back until he was sitting upright. Dom looked at him in longing, obviously wanting more from Matt’s mouth, but didn’t voice his concern as Matt leaned over the side of the bed, his hand resting lightly on Dom’s thigh, to reach for his backpack. After a short amount of rummaging, Matt found the small bottle of personal lubricant he had been looking for and kept it tightly in his hand as he chucked the bag back onto the floor. It thudded heavily where it landed and Matt was surprised when there were no bangs from the room below in response to the noise.

He popped the cap of the bottle and coated the fingers on his right hand evenly, making them shine with the substance. He closed the bottle and threw it onto the bed beside them before slipping his hand back between Dom’s legs. Almost imperceptively, Dom spread his legs and Matt’s cock jumped in response; having Dom so willing was turning him on more than he had ever dreamt it would.

Matt’s fingers slipped surprisingly easily inside of Dom.

It wasn’t Matt’s first time with a man, but the last time he’d had his fingers buried up to the knuckles inside one, he’d been in college, but that had been one night, a long time ago, and he’d had alcohol in his system to take the edge off. Now the sun was shining brightly outside and the only thing he’d had to drink was some water after he’d brushed his teeth at some ungodly hour of the morning. Matt could feel the light contractions of Dom’s muscles around his fingers and he watched Dom’s face carefully to gauge his reactions to his ministrations. He twisted his fingers slightly, causing Dom to twist in pleasure with them, and he still couldn’t quite believe everything was happening. When had things got so complicated?

Dom breathily called his name and Matt looked up to meet Dom’s grey eyes; they reflected Dom’s pleasure, as if Matt needed proof, more than seeing his flushed pink cheeks and hearing the way his breathing caught every now and then.

Matt slipped another finger inside the other man and felt him opening up even more. He carefully began to thrust his fingers in and out of Dom, pushing them deeper with every inward movement, until Dom was rocking his hips to meet Matt’s fingers halfway. Matt guessed that Dom was ready for him, but didn’t know if he, himself, was ready. He stopped himself from thinking too much and withdrew his fingers from Dom’s warm body. Dom adjusted his body, possibly trying to get rid of the sudden feeling of loss.

With shaking limbs, Matt reached over the side of the bed to grab at his backpack again. Feeling his way into the front pocket, Matt found what he had been looking for. He straightened himself up and, with the feeling of Dom’s eyes burning their way into his face, Matt tore open the condom in his hands and gently slid it on. He didn’t care how many poor decisions he was making by being in the situation he was in now, he wasn’t going to compromise their health; better safe than sorry.

Matt picked up the bottle of lubricant he had had earlier and gently squeezed another liberal amount onto his palm. He rubbed it over the latex to make sure he’d glide effortlessly into Dom. Chucking the bottle onto the floor, Matt moved further up Dom’s body until they were face to face, lustful eyes below staring up into wide, uncertain ones. Their gaze stayed locked as Matt lined himself up with Dom’s entrance with his right hand and then gently pressed forwards until the head of his cock disappeared inside of Dom.

Matt had to paused to stop himself from coming right there on the spot, and he didn’t miss the light ghost of a smirk that fluttered over Dom’s face when he obviously realised the effect he was having on him. As if to tell Dom off, he bit his own tongue sharply, and harshly jolted his hips forwards, stealing the breath from the other man, while pushing himself the rest of the way in without letting Dom adjust to the intrusion.

Dom’s eyes flickered shut, his dark eyelashes resting gently against his pale skin, and his lips parted in a silent moan as his forehead creased up, like a shirt at the bottom of a suitcase. Matt felt in command as the man beneath him melted into the mattress he was being pressed down into. However, the tight heat encasing his cock was almost too much for him to stand; even though the pain from biting his own tongue still ached inside his mouth, he still felt on the verge of coming.

“Fuck, Dom,” he hissed quietly, causing Dom’s eyes to flicker open once again.

“You already are, Matt,” Dom whispered back.

How Dom could have even formulated a joke under the present circumstances was anyone’s guess, but Matt let out a snort of laughter that flowed into a deep groan in the back of his throat as Dom shifted under him.

He took a few deep breaths and focussed on the details of Dom’s face; the way Dom’s tongue darted out to wet his top lip; the way his nose flared as he, alongside Matt, tried to pull himself together. He grasped onto the images until he was able to continue, then he began to slowly move his hips.

At first, it was more he was rubbing circles than actually thrusting, which apparently drove Dom closer to insanity as he glared at Matt, hating the way he was teasing him beyond the realm of fun; it was more torturous than anything else. Picking up the pace, Matt pulled his hips back and let himself sink deeply back inside of Dom with the insistent tug of gravity. Below him, Dom spread his legs wider, placing his feet flat on the bed to better angle his hips. Matt bit Dom’s shoulder, tasting the saltiness of sweaty skin in his mouth as he did so, and continued the pattern of thrusts.

This was everything they had wanted, this was what they had been building up to, and it was better than Matt could have ever expected. He wondered briefly if it would become awkward between them; whether he’d be able to look Dom in the eyes ever again; if Dom had planned for this to happen, right from the start; but then Dom’s muscles clenched around him and he shifted that little bit closer to the full out bliss that stood nearby with open arms.

“Matt,” Dom whispered, breaking the silence through the deafening roar of slapping skin against skin. Matt let go of his shoulder and raised his head to make eye contact with the man below him. Matt opened his mouth to reply, but all that fell out was a moan. He raised the pitch of the ending of the sound to form some sort of twisted version of intonation and hoped it sounded more like a questioning moan, than a full out guttural moan of pleasure.

Dom looked him straight in the eyes, his face schooled into a deadpan expression.

“Fuck me harder,” he said and Matt thought he would come then and there.

“Jesus,” he groaned as he pulled his hips back to slam back into Dom, catching the other man by surprise (which Matt took as a small personal victory).

In his peripheral vision, Matt could see Dom’s hands clenching, burrowing their way into the duvet under their surging bodies, and watched as his knuckles turned white when he struggled to hold on with Matt’s harder, rougher thrusts. As though trying to feel every inch of Matt’s body, Dom lifted his legs and wrapped them around Matt’s waist, digging his heels into the small of his back. The movement brought their lower halves together, leaving no untouched space.

Dom’s heated cock became trapped between their bodies and it slid perfectly against the clammy skin of their stomachs. Matt could feel Dom tighten the grip around his waist with his thighs as he pressed himself repeatedly against Matt to gain more delicious friction against his cock. Matt felt like all of his senses were set on override and his thrusts became erratic, faltering and juddering with no set rhythm.

The arms he had either side of Dom’s head burned and ached with the effort of holding himself up, keeping him raised slightly away from Dom’s chest. He didn’t care, though, as he continued pounding into Dom, heedless of the bruises he was probably causing at their hips slammed together time after time.

On a particularly shallow thrust, Dom arched his back, actually lifting Matt up slightly with the movement, and let out a loud gasp of pleasure, telling Matt without a doubt that he’d managed to hit his prostate dead on. The reaction it had drawn from Dom was enough to encourage Matt to try to hit it more often, and for three or four thrusts after, he managed to slam into it. Underneath him, Dom looked about ready to cry from the amount of pleasure coursing through his body. Matt couldn’t imagine how sensitive Dom’s body must have been feeling at that moment in time, but he backed off slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts to keep from completely overloading Dom. He wondered briefly if Dom would have done the same; if he would have stayed his hips for a beat or two to let him breathe.

Dom’s eyes let him know that he was thankful for the act of mercy and Matt blinked in surprise at how open the expression was. He hated that he had witnessed it, as it proved that their time together was more than them finding release through one another. He blinked again and looked away to focus his attention on the freckle Dom had just under his collarbone, on the left side. He went to bend his head to lave his tongue over the skin, but Dom’s hands tangled themselves into his hair and guided his mouth to his own lips.

It was slippery and messy and full of warm tongues, but it was decidedly them, Matt thought, as he melted his way into Dom’s mouth. The wet sounds that emanated from between their clashing lips were unrefined and rather disgusting, but Matt knew that if both of those elements weren’t present during sex, you weren’t doing it right. The taste of Dom in his mouth quelled his addiction for the moment, though the ache of want in his stomach didn’t abate in the least.

One of Dom’s hands moved from his hair to squeeze itself between their almost fused together bodies, so it could take a hold of Dom’s erection, which was leaking precome from the tip profusely. Dom bit down on Matt’s lower lip hard enough for it to actually hurt as he began to stroke himself in time to Matt’s thrusts. The white pain that spread over Matt’s lip counteracted the pleasure taking place over the rest of his body and it pushed him over the edge.

Clinging to the bed for all he was worth, Matt let out a sharp cry into Dom’s mouth and bucked his hips randomly as he finally came deep inside of Dom. The hand between them sped up, becoming a flurry of movement and not much else, as Dom tried to finish himself off. With a lucky shot, Matt’s last thrust into Dom hit perfectly against the man’s prostate and it sent Dom tumbling into ecstasy before he seemed to realise what was happening. Dom’s come pulsed over both of their stomachs, cooling almost immediately against the colder air of the hotel room.

Dom finally let go of Matt’s mouth and untangled his hand from the locks of dark hair he had twisted around his fingers. They were both panting heavily, their breaths mingling together in the space between their faces. Matt didn’t know if he could look Dom in the eyes so soon after, but when his inquisitiveness got the better of him and he looked, he found Dom had shut his eyes anyway.

Gently, Matt reached a hand down to his softening cock so he could hold the base of the condom as he finally pulled out of Dom’s body. Dom let out a soft sigh and rolled his hips, obviously feeling empty once again, as Matt tried to move away further. Matt was trapped, however, as he found Dom’s legs still clenching tightly around his waist. He cleared his throat awkwardly and Dom’s eyes shot open in mortification.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, as he lifted his heels away from the small of Matt’s back and lowered his legs to rest flat on the bed. Matt didn’t say anything — he didn’t know what he _could_ say — he just shifted down Dom’s body so he could crawls backwards off the bed. Being so close to Dom’s body, he could clearly see the come drying on the other man’s stomach and didn’t know if he could look at his own belly yet.

As he walked towards the bathroom, his bare feet silent against the carpeted floor, he was all too aware of his nakedness. Ashamed of the sharpness of his body he quickly made his way across the room and shut the bathroom door with a gentle sigh of relief behind him. With one hand he pulled the used condom off and threw it into the small waste paper basket next to the loo, while he turned the warm tap on with the other hand. When the water was the right temperature, he took a flannel off the top of the small pile of towels and let it soak some of it up. He turned off the tap, wrung the flannel out to stop it from dripping over everything, and used it to wipe at his stomach having finally looked down to assess the damage. He didn’t know how Dom had managed to make such a mess, but he cleaned it all away without a second thought. When he could twist his upper body without feeling the tight tug of dried come, he threw the flannel into the sink and left the room.

It seemed as though Dom hadn’t moved. He was still lying flat on his back in the centre of the bed, the only thing different was that he’d crawled under the multitude of blankets and he was emanating gentle snores every now and then. As quietly as possible, Matt moved towards his suitcase and pulled out a clean pair of boxers, which he slipped over his slight hips, and a fresh shirt, which he tugged over his head and slipped his arms through.

He felt different, as cliché as it sounded. His legs were trembling post-orgasm, but there was something else, something less tangible. He looked at Dominic’s sleeping form and argued the pros and cons mentally about whether he should crawl into bed next to Dom, or just curl up in the room’s armchair. On the bed, Dom sighed softly and rolled over, as if he were subconsciously offering up the place next to him to Matt. Matt ran a hand over his face and mentally shrugged to himself. They’d already fucked up beyond belief; sleeping next to Dom for a few hours would look like child’s play compared.

He padded his way to the bedside and slid on top of the cover, still too hot and sweaty to even think about piling blankets on top of himself. He lay there on his back with his hands clasped, resting on his stomach, and stared at the ceiling for a few moments, before letting his head drift to the right to watch the back of Dom’s head as the other man slept. His hair was ruffled in a very Dominic sort of way and there was a small tug of fondness inside Matt’s chest. He frowned and looked back up at the ceiling. This was supposed to mean nothing.

The toes on Matt’s left foot began to heat up unusually, and he looked down to find a sliver of sun falling across his skin. In the time it had taken them to make the worst decision of their lives, the sun had risen further into the sky, until its rays had shifted from one side of the room to the other. Now it was slowly making its way up their bodies and Matt wondered if it was the universe’s way of laughing at them; mocking them with something that could appear to burn away any traces of previous touch, but in fact didn’t do anything at all except warm them up while they were trying to cool down.

There was a gentle snort behind him and Dom rolled over so he was back to facing Matt again. In an apparent sleep-induced haze, Dom slipped his right leg across Matt’s own, tangling them both together in the bedcovers. His head shifted, his chin resting lightly on Matt’s shoulder, and his nose barely an inch away from his neck, so that with every exhale, which blew cool air across his skin, Matt came out in goosebumps, despite the warmth throughout the rest of his body.

It was strange for Matt, as he let Dom, in his most vulnerable moment of sleep, press against him as though he needed protecting. It was still the same man who had initiated everything between them; who had been stronger than Matt could have ever thought possible, but now it was Matt who was in his role, if only momentarily.

“Go t‘sleep, Matt,” Dom grumbled, making Matt’s heart race in shock, having thought Dom had just been dozing.

When his heart stopped beating wildly within his chest and his eyes began to droop, heavy with the weight of exhaustion and the world, he noted that even though it was completely fucked up, things were nice. He decided that he’d stop counting the number of times Dom touched him and the number of times he touched Dom in return; numbers were over-rated, anyway.

**Fin**   



End file.
